Evans Journey trough Johto
by XxxxFatalxxxLastxxxBreathxxxX
Summary: Evan and his friend are traveling around Johto, along they way they meet friends and enemies.. Rated M for later events


In the town od New Bark light leaks into the room of fourteen year old Evan Thomas who is currently sleeping like a log. The room had looked as if a tornado hit it, clothes, comic books, toys etc everywhere. But this didn't bother Evan as he would be leaving in a few hours anyway.

'Hoot Hoot! Hoot Hoot! Hoot Hoot!' sounds Evans alarm.

Grongily the burnette peaks his head from under the covers givign death glares to the HooHoot clock he received last Christmas. It was a gift from his Grandma and Grandpa in the Hoenn Region, they always gave him a pokemon related gift.

'Hoot Hoot! Hoot Hoot! Hoot Hoo-'

_**SMASH!**_

At blinding speed Evans fist comes down on the HootHoot alarms off button. With the room now quiet Evan closes his eyes and prepares to dream. To bad things never go the way he wants them to...

"EVAN! WAKEY WAKE LITTLE BRO!" His sister scream slamming his door open

"Sarah, do you have to scream? I'm right here." Evan groaned slouching out from his bed "What time is it anyway?"

"About 9:45." she smirked "Aren't you supposed to be meeting your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Evan sighed rumaging through his drawers before pulling out teal shirt and pair of black baggy cargo pants. "Caitlynn and I are just friends."

"Mhmmm." Sarah hummed leaving him to dress,

"Sisters..." he muttered. Evan put his shirts and pants on and then slipped on his light and dark blue sneakers, then slipped on his dark blue jacket and matching beanie and gloves. After he was dressed he began packing everything he neded including a spare pair of boots and plenty of warm clothes.

You see it was Fall and Winter was approaching so he wanted to be warm and prepared in ever way he could. Grabbing his old army green book bag he headed downstairs and into the kitchen where his sister had a lunch packed and ready tog o for him.

Sarah could be a major pain at times but in the end she did care about her little brother.

"Got everything your going to need?"

"Yea,the only thing I'm missing is my cell phone. I swear I left it on my nightstand last night.."

"Abotu that.." Sarah nervously laughed "I was on the phone last night with Robbie and it died...so I borrowed yours!" she tossed him his phone. "I even charged it for ya!"

"You know, you could of asked." he smirked tucking it in his pocket "I should be leaving. Caitlynn's probably freaking out thinking I bailed or something."

"Alright." she sighed "Be careful, it's dangerous out there. And I don't think mom and ddad would approve if I let you get eaten by a group of Ursaring."

Evan chuckled beofre giving his sister aquick hug, packing his lunch into his bag , and heading towards the door.

"Hey, forgetting something?" Sarah asked holdign up a pokeball.

"Oh," he smirked "Can't forget that now can I?" snatching the pokeball he pocketed it and left. Caitlynn's house wasn't to far away so he got there in pretty good time.

"There you are!" she yelled "Do you know how long I've been waiting here? I can't feel my fingers!"

Cait wasn't your average girl what with her maroon colored hair that she always kept in long pigtails. She also had the prettiest seamfoam green eyes and a nice tan. Cait was wearing a long sleeved black knit sweater with a hood (which was currently up) and grey skinny jneas with her furry black Uggs. On her back was a large Snorlax bag that Evan had gave her as a birthday present last year.

"Sorry Cait," he frowned pulling out an extra pair of gloves "I over slept, Sarah had to get me up."

"Great." she takes the gloves "I'm freezing my ass off and your enjoying a nice nap? Smooth Evan, smooth."

Evan threw his head back with a laugh "It could have been worse. I could have not shown up."

Cait mumbled something under her breath as she slipped the gloves on "Ahhh much better. Thank, Evan." she blushes "Now let's head over to CherryGrove City, the others are waiting for us."

"Others?" Evan asked cluelessly "What others?"

"I didn't tell you? Nicky and David are coming with us. Is that alright with you?"

"David? Daivd Junior? That's guys an ass! He's thinks he's better than everyone.."

Cait giggled "Yes but Nicky likes him and she only agreed to come if he'd could too." she then smirked "And Nick's my best female friend, we promised to travel together, just like you and I."

"Alright." he smiled "But only for you. I wouldn't do this for anyone else."

"That's because," she makes a peace sign "You loooove me!"

"Tsk, more like tolerate you." he replies poking her in the forhead. "Now if we start now we could probably make it there by nightfall."

"Alrighty then!" she pumped a fist "Let's gooo!" she cheers while marching forward.

"Girls crazy," chuckles Evan "Hey! Wait up speedy!"

As they walk (or march) along they can't help but awe at the sight of fall. Brown, orange, and red leaves decorate the ground forming piles and piles of leaves an occasional Sentret or Furret popping out now and then.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Cait asks "I love fall, the colors are gorgeous."

"I agree, although I prefer Winter. Something about the snow..."

Ciat smiles and they continue to walk, but sometihng out of the corner of her eye makes her stop. "Hey, I think were being folowed.."

Evan turns around and sure enough standing there with dumbfounded expressions are two pokemon. One is a blue mouse like pokemon with a round tail, the other is a yellow mouse pokemon with red cheeks.

Ciat whipped out her pokedex and pointed it at the duo,

_**Marill, the Aqua Mouse Pokémon. **__**The oil-filled end of its tail floats on water. It keeps Marill from drowning even in a strong current. **_

_**Pichu, the Tiny Mouse **__**Pokémon. Pichu charges itself with electricity more easily on days with thunderclouds or when the air is very dry. You can hear the crackling of static electricity coming off this Pokémon. **_

"Whare are they doing here? You don't normally see them aorund this area." asks Caitlynn

"Maybe they were released? All I know is that Pichu's looking pretty cool." smirks Evan pullng out his only pokeball.

"Yea, Marill would make a good pokemon too.." She also pulls out her pokeball.

"GO!" they both shout releasing there pokemon.

"Chicko!"

"Toto!"

"Chikorita, use Vine Whip to hold Marill in place the use Razor Leaf!"

Chikorita gave a nod before giving her head a swing releasing two thick green vines, the vines shoot out at a amazing speed wrapping themselves around Marill in a tight hold.

"Chiko!" Chikorita growls swinging her head, razor sharp leaves begin to shoot from the leaf of her head at Marill. The leaf then begins to glow a gold color,

"Pichu!" Pichu crys out running over to it's friend, slyly Pichu sinks it's teeth into Chikorita's vine making her cry out but not lose her hold. "Chuuuuu!" it growls releasing a thundershock.

"Rita!" the grass type howls in pain refusing to release her hold on the water type pokemon. Totodile also seeing his friend in pain rushes in and with a jerk of the head fres a jet of water at Pichu, Pichu being stubborn digs his teeth deeper into Chikorita's vines.

As Marill squirms around trying to break free Chikorita once again begins to use razor leaf while Totodile doens't surrender with his water gun.

"Chikorita, use your vines to launch them into the air!" Caitlynn demands.

"What are you up to?" Evan asks.

"You'll see.." she smirks.

"Chiko...RITA!" She yells launching the two pokemon into the air, shock Pichu releases his hold on Chikorita.

"Now Chikorita!"

Chikorita growls and raises her head, then her body begins to flash gold , next she fired a white beam of light from her mouth at Marill so forceful into knocks her into a tree hard enough that it leaves a dent.

"Oh now I see! Water Gun Totodile!"

"Toto!" the croc pokemon roars spewing the jet of water at Pichu following the same procedure as Marill so that now both pokemon lay unconscious in a heap.

"GO POKEBALL!" both Evan and Caitlynn shouts tossing pokeballs and the two weakend pokemon.

The pokeballs barely shake before stopping, Cait and Evan then claim them and takes off towards CherryGrove City with a few new friends.


End file.
